rideswithstrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Father
' The Father', real name Donald Earl McArthur, is the first and currently only Stranger faced in Rides With Strangers. Biography The Father (Born July 15th, 1964) is a psychopathic priest who was abandoned by his mother following his birth due the grief that his mother received for having a child before marriage. He was left at the local church community to be raised by priests in the "Sons Of Our Father" program to become a priest. Donald never experienced true family, and he was often confused about what was right and what was wrong. As a child, he was sexually abused by many priests who took advantage of his confusion. Donald thought that this sexual abuse was "normal" and "an act of love". In 1987, Donald was at a local diner eating when a family with a young boy came in to eat. Being only 23, Donald had not spent much time in the "outside world" and was still confused about what was right and wrong. When Donald saw the boy, he felt an "itch". This "itch" was desire, and Donald was confused by it. During his interaction with the family, he rubbed the boy's leg, infuriating the boy's parents. The father of the boy punched Donald in the face and threw him into the street, threatening him to stay away from his family. Donald did not know what he did wrong. It was this night where he felt violence and rage, but he liked the way it made him feel. In a panic, Donald consulted the Bible to find out what he did wrong, and why the parents of the boy were enraged. During his readings he discovered a local newspaper article with the headline "The Church Charged With Child Molestation". He read the article, and he discovered that his interaction with the boy was seen as molestation by the parents. He then realized that the priests who raised him had molested him, taking advantage of his innocence. Donald spent the next few years of his life researching forensics and chemistry. He made a deal with God to purge the world of "heretics" in exchange for the suppression of his itch. His first targets would be the fathers who molested him as a child. Knowing the priests routinely drink coffee after their Sunday services, he poisoned their coffee, killing them. Donald took their bodies, shoved them into his trunk, and drove away. The priests were never seen again. At this time, Donald was content with his life, having moved on from his past. This feeling did not last long. One day, Donald was sitting at a park bench. While he is sitting, he hears the laughter of a child. This laugh gives Donald he itch. He tried hard to fight the itch, but to no avail; the itch wouldn't go away. Thoughts of molestation course through his mind. He has become what he thought he destroyed.http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/filedetails/discussion/601371642/451850849192020561/ During Gameplay The Father will constantly attempt to subtly kill the player, giving off silent indications by slowly turning their head and staring at them with an eerie smile. The player can counter this by glancing or looking back at him, making him relent, but doing this raises the sketch meter, and they are unable to look at him any more after the sketch meter is filled. This forces them to either tuck and roll out of the car, or let The Father kill them. His attack animation is lashing out at the player, screaming at them, "YOU HERETIC!". The Father's homicide attempt rate can be kept at bay by giving him obsequious responses to his questions. Description The Father is a middle-aged Caucasian male, balding with thick glasses, brown eyes, and a black short-sleeved attire. His role as a priest is confirmed by the clerical collar on his neck. Dialogue *(Greeting) "Good evening, child. What are you doing out there? Here, take a seat and let me give you a ride." *(Player agrees to get in) "Yes, yes, please sit." *(Player refuses to get in) "Very well. Godspeed to you, my child." *''"This is a dangerous place to be hitchhiking. What is a precious young thing such as yourself doing out there?"'' A: 1: I can take care of myself." *''"Yes, I presume you can."'' A: 2: It's a dangerous place to pick up hitchhikers, too." *''"I have the Lord to protect me."'' A: 3: Why is it any of your business? Just shut and drive...Fucking creep." *''"I will pray for you."'' A: 4: I am a lost sheep who is going through the burden of life. *''"The Lord has brought you to me for a reason, then, and we shall discover it."'' *''"Well, we have quite a ways ahead of us. May I ask: where is it that you are traveling to?"'' A: 1: I have an important meeting in the morning I can't be late for." *''"Then I shall get you there before you are missed."'' A: 2: I'm just running away from home, my life, everyone. A: 3: I lost a bet, and this was the wager. Crazy, right? A: 4: Home. Yourself? *''"I just needed to get away."'' *''"I can tell by the way you are dressed and present yourself, you have ones that love you. I was forsaken at birth by my mother and was raised by fathers who are no longer with us. What would your family say if they knew you were hitchhiking?"'' A: 1: They probably would be happy I got picked up by you and not some creep. * "Hmm, yes. To think someone else could've found you before I did." A: 2: Don't bring my family into this. Sounds like your family is already fucked up enough. A: 3: As long as I get home safe! A; 4: This isn't my first time! * "Funny how this world is, how God has set this path in front of me. You see, I have this...itch, this itch I can't control. I try to run away from it, but it just brings me to you. It reminds me of the story of the Scorpion and the Frog. Are you familiar with that?" A; 1: I didn't realize that was from the Bible. A: 2: Yeah, about the river? Doesn't the scorpion kill the frog at the end? A; 3: I don't think I know that one. * "It's a beautiful parable about how it is difficult is it to act against one's nature." A: 4: Yeah, I know the story. But what the fuck do you mean by "itch"? What are you implying here? * "I have made a vow with God to purge the heretics of this world. In exchange, he suppresses the itch, so it has come time to ask: are you a God-fearing woman?" A: 1: I don't think that's any of your business, Father. A: 2: I am. A; 3: Yes, Father. I prayeth to the man Jesus! Amen! * "Blasphemy. How dare you...." A: 4: Not enough people are today. * "Now, what is the worst thing you have ever done?" A: 1: What is this, a confessional? Leave me alone. A: 2: I shoved six grams of coke up my ass and fucked your mother! A: 3: I've hurt people. A: 4: What about you, Father? What have you done? * "If you must know...I have killed, raped, and tortured many. Little boys are my passion, but I pray to God to forgive and cleanse me." * "A person's faith can determine the outcome of their lives, as in the scripture of James 1:3. You know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason, or is it just chaos?" A: 1: I think that's incredibly unlikely, so I'm going with chaos. A: 2: Sure. Some people win the lottery and some people die hungry. A: 3: Yes! He told me to get in the car of a creepy priest! A: 4: My faith is unbreakable. * "Then you are truly blessed." * "Oh, dear. It appears we are nearing the end of our journey together, child. I do wish we had more time together...." Category:Strangers Trivia * The Father follows the archetype of a child-molesting priest. * Subtle banging and muffled screams can be heard emitting from The Father's trunk, foreshadowing his life as a kidnapper and serial killer. * The noise of an unsheathing knife can also be heard, implying that The Father's method of killing is by stabbing his victims. * It is unknown what he does to the player if they do not manage to survive, most likely raping or murdering them, which he mentions that he has done in the past. * There is a Bible between the driver and passenger seats, emphasizing The Father's supposed religious faith. * The Father constantly refers to the player as "child", suggesting that he views most of his victims with pedophilic intentions, based on his statements that he enjoys sexually abusing children. * He speaks in a very low, light voice and overly predatory manner that puts the player on edge, constantly whispering or muttering throughout the car ride with different meanings and undertones behind his words. References Category:Strangers